


When the Levee Breaks

by SluttyMcDougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Feels, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcDougal/pseuds/SluttyMcDougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac feels like he has no place to go, he turns to the one person who won't turn him away. Post Season 3a Episode 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venis_envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/gifts).



> I wrote this for my darling venis_envy because she asked for Scott/Isaac fic after yet another Kicked-Puppy Isaac episode happened (seriously Jeff? Cut the poor boy a break, m'kay?). I planned to write more, but got hung up on real life giving me the finger, and almost scrapped it altogether until venis_envy told me to stop being a sack jockey and just freaking post it already.
> 
> There is no explicit content or a sexual relationship, but there is some heavy hinting (complete with affectionate gesture atypical of a platonic bromance), hence the M/M categorization.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

 

Scott blinked at a waterlogged Isaac for several seconds, the sour stench of sadness filling his nostrils, and he was powerless to say anything but, "Of course."

 

"I need... Derek said I couldn't... because Cora and..."

 

"He said you couldn't stay there tonight?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Isaac's huffed laughter accompanied by an eye roll was as humorless as the despondent odor steadily pouring off him.

 

"Not just tonight."

 

Scott's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

 

The wounded look Isaac threw Scott made his heart hurt with every beat.

 

"You're totally serious. Oh my God. Um... yeah. You need a place to crash, you can absolutely crash here."

 

Isaac's rain-soaked body sagged with a sigh. His entire frame was still taut with tension as he continued to drip water and misery in Scott's bedroom doorway.

 

"Lemme just go get a towel," Scott said. "There are T-shirts in the second drawer of the dresser, sweats in the third. Help yourself to whatever."

 

Scott stood up to pass Isaac in the doorway and paused when he heard Isaac's tiny, repetitive, hitched breaths and he realized that wasn't just rain on Isaac's face. 

 

"Hey, man. It's gonna be okay. Do you need anything else? I'm so bad at this."

 

It was clear Isaac was heartbroken, and Scott was overwhelmed by the urge to hug his friend, but he wasn't entirely sure if Isaac would just think Scott was placating him.

 

"I can't believe he wouldn't let me stay," Isaac whispered. "He told me to get out, and he threw a goddamn glass at me and it shattered against the wall."

 

"Jesus, Isaac, are you..." Serious? Of course he was serious. He wouldn't joke about something shitty like that. "... are you okay?" He wanted to put his fist right through Derek's face for hurting Isaac like this. Of all people to treat like shit, why Isaac? That was a new low, even for Derek.

 

"Not... exactly."

 

Scott winced and his arms twitched at his sides, vibrating with the need to wind themselves around Isaac, squeeze him tight, and remind him that not every person in his life was a complete asshole. 

 

"I just can't believe he'd do someth... I mean... God, I could never do something like that to you," Scott said.

 

"I know. That's why I came here."

 

_Twitch_.

 

"Derek's a dick," Scott said. "But that's an entirely new level of dick for him. I mean, he had to have a reason."

 

Isaac winced. "You mean, that I deserved it?" His pained voice was so childlike in its sadness that Scott nearly crumpled into a heap of sobs on his bedroom carpet for making Isaac consider such a ridiculous notion. 

 

"No... God, no... Not at all!"

 

_You deserve love and happiness and hugs and my mom's homemade cookies and more hugs and everything your father ever denied or took from you or made you think was something meant for better kids._

 

"What I meant was something like..." He wracked his brain for an analogy, and his eyes flitted to his summer-reading pile near the closet door, seeing Jack London's name on the spine of a paperback near the bottom of the mini book tower. "... like Weedon Scott chasing White Fang into the woods, telling him to leave."

 

"You think he wants me to live in the wild?"

 

"No!" Okay. Stupid analogy. "Like... it was a this-is-what's-best-for-you type of thing. Or more specifically, that he was trying to protect you. Maybe his loft isn't safe and he doesn't want you hurt."

 

"Then why not just _say_ that?"

 

"If he told you it wasn't safe, you would have done everything in your power to convince him to let you stay, because if it's not safe for you, it's not safe for him either. You would've been more inclined than ever to stay and protect your pack. Emulating your father was the only surefire way Derek could make you leave."

 

Isaac sniffed and rubbed his face into his arm. "Stop trying to make me think he's anything but a prick, okay?" His smile was small and forced, but it was a smile all the same. Scott counted that as a partial victory and couldn't hold back his grin. 

 

"I'm sorry," Scott said.

 

Isaac's smile disappeared. 

 

_Twitch._

 

"Scott... why... why don't your eyes turn red like his?" Isaac's words were hardly a whisper, but Scott heard them as plain as if Isaac had screamed them directly in his ear.

 

"He's an alpha," Scott said.

 

"You watch out for us. You care for us and go out of your way to help. You lead when he's broken. I know he turned me, but you're... you're _my_ alpha."

 

Scott struggled not to choke on his own spit. 

 

"Isaac," he whispered. "I'm not--"

 

His words were cut off when Isaac leaned his head to the side... _bearing his neck..._

 

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

 

Scott watched the Adam's apple in Isaac's throat work over a heavy swallow as he tugged at his shirt collar to make it plain his intensions for submission. As if the throat bearing wasn't blatant enough. 

 

_Twitch._

 

"Please..." Isaac whimpered.

 

_Twitch._

 

"I thought you just needed a place to stay," Scott murmured.

 

"I do, but I need... I can't..."

 

_Twitch._

 

The very visible throb of the artery in Isaac's neck was calling to Scott, demanding he put his face there and rub into it, breathe in Isaac's scent. 

 

Scott caught the sight of fresh tears sliding from Isaac's eyes, and he lurched at the feel of the fingertips of Isaac's other hand brushing against Scott's waist, as if his arms were twitching, too.

 

"After what happened outside the janitor's closet at school, you can't deny it," Isaac whispered, pulse jumping in his bared throat. "I mean... I didn't just imagine the power in your voice when you brought me back..."

 

Scott's growl was instinctual. 

 

Isaac screwed his eyes tightly shut. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt her, Scott. Please believe me."

 

Despite the misplaced fear in his voice, Isaac maintained his position, straining the collar of his T-shirt as he exposed every inch of neck that he possibly could. 

 

"I believe you." Scott's growl was from the memory of holding Isaac down to the floor, hand firmly pressed to Isaac's neck as Scott screamed his name, commanding Isaac to control his wolf. Isaac had immediately capitulated, and the small thrill Scott had felt at such a thing was surprising.

 

With Isaac now in his bedroom, Scott didn't even realize he'd pressed his body up again him with his nose hovering right above the delicate skin covering Isaac's artery.

 

"Please..." Isaac whimpered again. 

 

"Yes," Scott said, closing his eyes and all but burying his face in the strong column of Isaac's neck. Gulping in deep breaths through his nose, Scott got dizzy on the spicy aroma filtering into his lungs. The odor of sadness and the sharp tang of fear began to immediately dissolve leaving only Isaac's natural essence to fill Scott up. The closest smell he could associate Isaac's with was pine. It reminded him of Christmas trees, of family, of joy, of everything Isaac's father had denied him.

 

Scott's breaths came quicker as he rubbed his face back and forth against Isaac's skin, before finally nosing behind his ear and huffing against that soft spot

 

Isaac whined. Not a childish, petulant noise, but like a dog whines with longing, high-pitched and hopeful.

 

_Twitch._

 

Isaac released his shirt collar and lightly curled his hand over Scott's shoulder.

 

"Thank you," he sighed. 

 

Scott's twitching arms gave up the fight to wrap around Isaac's waist. He pulled him tight against him just as Isaac hugged Scott hard across his shoulders. Isaac's whine was long and drawn out when Scott squeezed Isaac in his embrace and continued to nuzzle and sniff into Isaac's neck. 

 

"God you're scenting me."

 

_Is that what this is?_

 

"Derek never scented me. It's like he doesn't really want me around. Sometimes I think he's just a stronger version of..." 

 

Isaac's words trailed off in a shoulder-shaking sob. Scott's heart broke for his friend and he squeezed him tighter, shushing into his neck. 

 

"He's a douchebag, but that's just a way of covering up the fact that he's broken. He doesn't let anyone get close. He's not your father."

 

Isaac's grip across Scott's shoulders tightened and he continued to silently weep against him. 

 

"I'm so sorry this happened, Isaac. You can stay as long as you need." He pulled back to look Isaac in his watery, ridiculously blue eyes. "I'm gonna get a towel for you and give Mom a heads up so she's not surprised to find you here in the morning. Get yourself some dry clothes from my dresser and we can get ready for bed. It's late and it's been a long day."

 

Isaac nodded. "Where should I crash then?"

 

Scott didn't even hesitate. "In my bed."

 

Isaac cleared his throat. "I can't do that. I don't wanna make you have to sleep on the floor."

 

Scott. "Would you like me to? I don't mind."

 

"I... would you... I mean... would you be comfortable in bed with me?"

 

Scott gave him a soft smile, cupped the back of Isaac's head, and brushed a kiss across Isaac's brow. "Of course."


End file.
